Slave of Cullen's
by Little Dreamy Girl
Summary: Porque todo en la vida se devuelve y ahora yo me convertí en algo que siempre repugne, una esclava. Pero si antes creía que eso era lo peor que me podía suceder, estaba muy equivocada pues no soy cualquier esclava, soy la esclava sexual de los Cullen, las personas que mataron a mi familia. OOC/AU.
1. Mi condena

**Aquí les presento una de mis tantas creaciones, espero que os guste lindas. Les advierto que en los próximos capitulo va a tener lemmon. Actualizaré el 27 de noviembre, si no es así, entonces es porque tuve algún contratiempo, no sean tan duras conmigo es mi primera vez en Fan Fiction, se que puede parecer un poco confusa la historia pero poco a poco se aclarará todo, lo prometo chicas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - "Mi condena"**

Porque yo? Que le hice al Dios para que me castigara de tal forma? Y en ese momento recordé algo que creí olvidado, algo que me condenó...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

_Hace una semana ahí estaba yo, en mi Jaguar XJ Ultimate totalmente cabreada, maldiciendo por lo bajo toqué la bocina tres veces más y algunos esclavos giraron su cabeza hacia mi con una mirada tristona, si como escucharon, esclavos. No estoy muy informada sobre aquello pero si no me equivoco hoy en la plaza se realiza una subasta de esclavos, como si me importaran, total yo nunca seria una de ellos, antes muerta. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y descansar, había tenido un día agotador renovando mi nuevo guardarropa._

_Pero claro no podía hacerlo porque estos bastardos se cruzaron en mi camino. Desesperada me baje de mi auto de lujo y me dirigí hacia un hombre que supongo que era el dueño de los negros, cuando estaba a unos pasos de él, se giro hacia mi y quedo totalmente deslumbrado, como todos._

—_Se_**—**_e le ofrece a_**—**_algo, b_**—**_bella dama? _**—**_dijo sin quitarme sus ojos de encima, viejo asqueroso._

—_Hace mas de tres horas llevo esperando que sus mugrosos animales se aparten de mi camino. _**—**_mentira, llegue hace mas menos 3 minutos, en fin, era un detalle._

—_Oh, si cla_**—**_aro, los saco en un segundo _**—**_tomó su navaja y cortó la soga de uno de los esclavos y lo empujo hacia atrás, dejando un pequeño camino para que mi auto pasara, el esclavo ingenuo intento escapar pero antes de que pudiera mover un musculo le llegó un azote que me hizo temblar, lo próximo que vi fue al pobre en el piso casi agonizando por el golpe _**—**_Ahora puede pasar sin ningún problema mi reina._

—_Emm, claro, gracias? _**—**_le dije aun aturdida con lo que mis ojos presenciaron._

_Sin más, me monte en mi coche y pase por en medio de la multitud de esclavos, aumente la velocidad a 160 km/hora y llegué a mi mansión en menos de 4 minutos, jamás se paso por mi mente lo que me iba a encontrar dentro._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mis padres.. Una solitaria lagrima bajó por mi pálida mejilla, siempre sospeché que mi padre estaba metido en cosas sucias, pero nunca me lamente pues siempre tuve de todo. Ese 14 de Enero mi vida entera cambió.

**Incio del Flash Back**

_Abrí la puerta de mi mansión y me extrañó bastante que el mayordomo no estuviera en la puerta, esperado mi llegada, como siempre..._

—_Mamá! Papá! Estoy en casa! _**—**_grité sin recibir ninguna respuesta._

_Escuché unos ruidos extraños en el jardín y cuando me asome por el ventanal vi a un grupo de 7 personas vestidas de negro, con grandes capas que cubrían su rostro. Visitas? Cuando llegaron? Entonces me alegré al ver que todos estaban en el jardín, pero porque todos? Hasta mi nana, la cocinera y el mayordomo estaban afuera, con una cara de terror puro. Iba a abrir el ventanal cuando empezaron a hablar._

—_Donde esta la chica? _**—**_pregunto un encapuchado._

—_Porfavor, tengan piedad! Es una niña aun _**—**_dijo mi madre muy angustiada._

—_Llevense lo que quieran, pero dejen a mi hija ella no sabe nada_**—**_intento negociar mi padre, desesperado._

_Esperen todos un momento! Dijo mi hija? Yo soy su única hija, oh dios mio, no entiendo un mierda de lo que esta pasando._

—_La queremos a ella, A_**-**_H_**-**_O_**-**_R_**-**_A _**—**_dijo una voz que no pude distinguir._

—_Por favor déjenla, llevenme a mi pero no a ella, es una niña _**—**_dijo hecha un mar de lagrimas mi madre._

—_Tu ya no nos sirves René, ya no nos satisfaces pero ella se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa, quizás mas adelante la convirtamos en..._

_Siguieron hablando pero yo no escuché ya que me fijé que mi nana me hacia señas desesperada, yo solo articule con mi boca un "QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI?" ella me miro con terror y me hizo señas para que me fuera. Yo iba a hacerle caso cuando un hombre volvió y me miro con unos ojos carmesí que me revolvieron el estomago._

—_AHI ESTA! _**—**_grito el desgraciado._

_Yo eché a correr pero en menos de un segundo estaba atada de pies a cabeza, escuché gritos desgarradores a mi al redor pero no podía hacer nada, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y cuando desperté ya era demasiado tarde._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora estoy aquí, con apenas unos trapos sucios cubriendo mi demacrado cuerpo, parada en un escenario con mi mirada fija en el suelo, pero no era cualquier escenario, era el escenario de la subasta de esclavos, porque si, en la vida todo se devuelve. Y ahora me convertí en algo que siempre repugne, una esclava.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no aclarare nada para que cada una saque su propia conclusión. Por ahora me despido con un gran abrazo psicológico, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. En que me meti?

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Ahora estoy aquí, con apenas unos trapos sucios cubriendo mi demacrado cuerpo, parada en un escenario con mi mirada fija en el suelo, pero no era cualquier escenario, era el escenario de la subasta de esclavos, porque si, en la vida todo se devuelve. Y ahora me convertí en algo que siempre repugne, una esclava._

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **-** "En que me metí?"**

Bastardo, esa era la única palabra que podía definir al subastador de esta pesadilla que recorría el escenario con aires de grandeza, interactuando con los compradores incitándolos a ofrecer mas y mas dinero. Yo por mi parte trataba de esconderme entre algunos esclavos para pasar desapercibida, al menos hoy.

Después de un par de horas hicieron un receso de 20 minutos, entonces pude ver como el subastador se acercaba y empezaba a escoger a diferentes chicas cuando tuvo las suficientes se volvió, ahora era mucho mas difícil tratar de esconderme y más cuando resaltaba excesivamente por el color de mi piel, en un movimiento torpe resbale con un par de cuerdas y un fuerte sonido retumbó a lo largo del escenario, donde mierda esta la suerte cuando la necesito.

El hombre dio media vuelta y me examino minuciosamente con la mirada.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una esclava blanca —me dijo con una sonrisa malvada. —Tu fea, seras la siguiente... Aunque ahora que lo pienso unos clientes podrían estar interesados en ti. JESSICA! Ven aquí.

Una mujer rubia con grandes pechos de silicona subió al escenario llamando la atención de varios presentes.

—Que se le ofrece, señor —dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo con asco.

—Ves a esta esclava? —ella asintió confundida —Arreglara, la llevare con unos clientes importantes, confió en ti preciosa.

—Ahora lo que pueda, pero... No prometo nada —pero quien chucha se creía esta barbie teñida, si no fuera porque apenas podía moverme la hubiera puesto en su lugar.

Me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me arrastró hacia una pequeña casa a unas cuadras de la plaza donde se "celebraba" la subasta. Una vez al interior, me tiro una toalla algo limpia.

—Entra al baño y date una ducha pero rápido niña que esperas! —me grito empujándome hacia el interior de un sucio baño.

Me quite los trapos sucios que llevaba y me metí bajo las gotas frías de la ducha que caían sobre mi, no es lo que hubiera esperado pero lo agradecía enormemente ya que hace mas de una semana que mi cuerpo no ha tenido ningún tipo de encuentro con una ducha. Traté de bañarme lo mas rápido posible y antes de salir, amarre la toalla a mi cuerpo aun húmedo.

—Por fin, creí que jamas saldría de allí, ponte esto —me paso lencería con encaje, un top que apenas cubría mis pechos sin mencionar el atrevido escote, una falda de cuero que al principio creí que era un cinturón y por ultimo unos tacones de aguja altos, debo admitir que eran lindos. —Pero rápido, no tengo todo el día niña!

Me apresure en vestirme aunque tuvo que ayudarme con la falda, era diminuta pero no estaba en condiciones para lamentarme, una vez lista me maquilló un poco, arreglo mis uñas y me hizo unos lindos bucles.

—Esto es una obra maestra, mi señor estará contento de verte pequeña, vamos para llegar a tiempo.

Salimos de la choza y llegamos con paso apresurado a la subasta que estaba terminando, varios hombre fijaron su mirada en mi, que asco por dios ahora parecía un puta! Cuando el subastador me vio, quedo deslumbrado y con ojos de lujuria se acerco.

—Jess lo hiciste perfecto, nunca me fallas preciosa pero ahora déjame solo con este bombom —la rubia me miro con pena y se perdió entre la multitud. —Ya no estoy tan seguro de presentarte con mis colegas, si no fuera porque ya he quedado con ellos te hubiera convertido en mi esclava "favorita" eso suena bien, eh? —dijo moviendo sus cejas.

Dios, eso suena asqueroso. Prefiero una y mil veces ir con sus "colegas" que quedarme un segundo mas aquí. En eso recibió una llamada y me arrastro hacia una camioneta vieja, condujo por al rededor de 10 minutos cuando paramos en una mansión blanca, con extensos ventanales.

—Ya llegamos, mas te vale poner tu mejor sonrisa para que te compren o sufrirás las consecuencias.

El viejo me arrastro, literalmente, hasta la puerta donde nos abrió gustosa una sirvienta que me recorrió entera con una mirada lujuriosa que me produjo escalofríos.

—Estábamos esperándolo señor, venga por aquí —nos llevo hasta una gran sala que tengo que admitir era muy elegante.

Al entrar siete pares de ojos se fijaron en mi que estaba casi escondida detrás del subastador, este me tomo fuertemente de la cintura, me puso adelante para que todos pudieran verme y hizo que girara.

—Que le parece Sr. Cullen? —dijo el viejo sin dejarme.

—Hermosa sin dudas, estas seguro que es una esclava? —pregunto comiéndome con la mirada el "Sr. Cullen".

—Yo no soy una esclava —dije interrumpiendo al viejo asqueroso. —Me raptaron y me vendieron a este... bruto. —le aclaré la situación mirando con asco al subastador, este estaba rojo de la ira.

—Pero que locuras dices esclava atrevida! —dijo apretando mas su agarre en mi cintura —Ni se te ocurra hacerme quedar mal con mi cliente o te caigo a golpes niñata —me susurro al oído muy disimuladamente de manera que solo yo lo pudiera escuchar, lo mire con mucha rabia y levante mi cabeza, digna.

—Yo le creo —dijo el Sr. Cullen —Puedes acercarte pequeña?

El viejo me empujo fuertemente para que avanzara, yo ignorándolo camine hacia el mayor Cullen moviendo ligeramente mis caderas y pare a una distancia prudente.

Recién entonces pude fijarme en los otros integrantes de la numerosa familia, en un sillón alargado estaban tres chicos uno era gigante con tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, parecía a un oso de peluche apretable, cuando fije mi mirada en el me levanto las cejas sugestivamente y yo solo solté unas risitas, a su lado estaba un chico con rulos dorados y una mirada lujuriosa, se que no tiene ninguna coherencia pero me recuerda a esos soldados de juguete con los que jugaba Jake, al verme me guiño un ojo y me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y creo que eso le gusto porque agrando su sonrisa, por ultimo estaba un chico de cabello alborotado con grandes ojos negros, se que tiene toda la pinta de malote pero de alguna manera me recuerda a un leoncito, este sin quedarse atrás me tiro un beso, para estos momentos yo debo estar como un tomate, debo reconocer que los tres estaban, uff, tan calientes que podría hornear galletas sobre ellos, unas exquisitas galletas, mmm.

Dios, controla mis pensamientos antes que mis bragas queden empapadas, para distraeme miré hacia el sillón que estaba enfrente y estaban sentadas tres diosas, mi ego bajo considerablemente al ver a una rubia despampanante, hice una mueca pero la miré y ella me sonrió muy amablemente, tan amablemente que estoy empezando a creer que trama algo, a su lado estaba una mujer de mas edad, supongo que debe ser la pareja del Sr. Cullen, esperen, porque le llamo Sr. Cullen, no es mi señor, ademas no puede leer mi mente así que como lleva una elegante bata de doctor lo llamare doctorcito o ya pensare en algo mejor. En fin, la mujer era muy hermosa y me dedico una mirada... Lujuriosa? oh por dios, creo que la mire bastante raro porque las chicas soltaron una risitas y entonces me fije en la chiquita sentada a su lado, tenia facciones de duendecillo y al ver que tenia mi atención sobre ella me saludo con su mano, le sonreí alegremente y también la salude, vale, eso fue lo mas normal que ha pasado.

—Ya terminaste de inspeccionar a mi familia? —me dijo el doctorcito sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

—Yo... Lo siento! No quería... Es solo que... —si antes estaba roja ahora estaba como un arbolito de navidad, mi cara se tornaba multicolor de la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, te comprendemos ademas ya nos iras conociendo con el tiempo —con el tiempo! osea, que me quedare con ellos? no es que me queje por quedarme con esos modelitos pero no puedo, tengo que escapar... Tengo que buscar a los asesinos de mi familia, mi mirada se obscureció y mis ojos se humedecieron del recuerdo.

Entonces sin predecirlo estaba entre los brazos del chico que parecía oso, media unos 40 centimentros mas que yo y por esa misma razón me levanto del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo.

—No llores muñequita —mierda, eso fue jodidamente tierno, todavía no me soltaba y yo ni tan tonta le correspondí fuertemente, estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero me controle y le di un beso en esas mejillas que me volvían loca.

—Gracias, me llamaste... muñequita? —le dije divertida.

—Por supuesto muñeca, estas bien sexy —dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

—CARLISLE ES INJUSTO! PORQUE EMMETT SIEMPRE SE LAS COGE PRIMERO! —grito el soldadito bastante enojado.

—Jasper, no te enojes hijo, ni siquiera he podido conversar con el dueño de la señorita.

—Te enojas porque la muñeca me hace caso a mi y a ti no, ja —dijo sacandole la lengua a Jasper, creo que se llamaba.

—Emmett, no es una muñeca, es una chica y una muy guapa —dijo el leoncito tomadome de la cintura posesivamente, ahí va de nuevo ese rojo intenso en mis mejillas.

—ESTO EN INJUSTO! A MI NUNCA ME DAN NADA —pobrecito ya me dio pena Jasper, estaba bastante enojado, tanto que sus mejillas se tornaron rojitas, dios que tierno.

—Jasper no seas idiota y haz algo en vez de quedarte sentado como retardado! —le grito la duendecilla.

Creo que no fue una buena idea porque este se paro y empujo a sus dos hermanos que por mas que se resistieron tuvieron que soltarme y me tomo fuertemente por la cadera y me beso. Fue un beso largo y lleno de furia, pasión, deseo, cariño, curiosidad... Son tantos sentimientos juntos, este chico va a ser mi perdición, metió su lengua en mi boca, yo rodee con mis brazos su cuello y le correspondi apasionadamente, cuando nos falto el aire me soltó y con una sonrisa picara me dio otro besito, este fue leve.

—Soy Jasper Cullen, un placer conocerla bella dama —esas simples palabras me derritieron, en eso sentí dos fuertes miradas a mis espaldas, voltee y estaba el subastador y la sirvienta mirándome con odio, pero... Que hice ahora? (aparte de besar al hijo del señor y tener la actitud de una puta, nada, aparte de eso no hiciste nada, querida) dijo mi conciencia, frunci el seño y me solté del agarre de Jasper, alias, el soldadito y con paso rápido fui hasta el viejo subastador y le susurre al oído, cual niña de 5 años.

—Me quedare con ellos? —le dije con curiosidad

—Ya te ilusionaste, muñeca? —me susurro bajito con sarcasmo y luego soltó unas risotadas.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y en eso el me toma de la cintura sin parar de reise.

—Ya no ponga esa cara de gatita enojada —dijo entre risotadas el muy ogro, en eso me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla que limpie rápidamente. —Pero que orgullosa me saliste chamaca del demonio, ESO lo decidire yo, entendido? —dijo con un poco de rencor.

—Como digas —le dije con indiferencia.

—Nos parece que la chica es perfecta, hiciste lo correcto al traerla, pero cual es tu intención con esto Leopuldus?

Oh mi dios, solté una carcajada al escuchar Leopuldus, era como una mezcla de Leopoldo, Leonardo y pus. Me miro de la forma mas cruel que existía y antes de que dijera algo Jasper me saco de las garras de ese demonio, le sonreí agradecida y le dije en un susurro.

—Me llamo Is... Bella, me llamo Bella —dije arrepintiendome, pues nadie podía saber mi nombre real... aun.

—Pues Bella, eres endemoniadamente sexy. —mis bragas estaban oficialmente empapadas, nos fuimos acercando y dominados por nuestros impulsos seguimos comiendonos los labios por varios minutos.

Escuchaba como conversaban pero yo estaba concentrada en ese dios griego que tenía en frente, se escucharon una risas y unos gruñidos enojados de parte los hermanos, Jasper sonrió encima de mis labios y yo aproveché para morderle el labio inferior, eso lo volvió loco porque empezó a acariciar mis muslos y subia cada vez, empezó a acariciar mi trasero y en eso sentí como alguien me empujaba. Estaba la sirvienta mirándome con el odio mas puro.

—Puedes retirarte Anabell, no necesitamos tus servicios —le dijo Jasper enojado, ella bajo la mira y se retiro.

—Esta todo listo, no me darás un abrazo de despedida? —me dijo el viejo asqueroso.

—Oh claro cariño —le dije en tono meloso, lo abrace y en su oído susurré —Pudrete viejo desgraciado. —y puse un beso en su mejilla.

Me miro sorprendido y sin mas se fue echo una furia, yo me gire y me encontré con mis nuevos "dueños".

—Bienvenida pequeña, esta es tu lista de tareas y reglas a partir de mañana, Anabell te mostrara todo lo demás.

Revise la lista y me sorprendí tanto que mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, yo pensé que iba a tener que limpiar, planchar, lavar, cocinar, mierdas así pero esto era muy diferente a lo que pensaba.

Si antes pensaba que los Cullen eran mi salvación, créanme, estaba muy equivocada...

* * *

**Sé que dije que iba a actualizar el Martes, pero como estamos finalizando el año escolar toda la próxima semana estoy ocupada así que prefiero dejarles el capitulo un poco antes a que atrasarme una semana completa, la verdad espero que se animen a dejar reviews para saber que piensan sobre la historia, sin mas, me despido con un gran abrazo psicológico, las amo.**


	3. Mi oscuro secreto

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Revise la lista y me sorprendí tanto que mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, yo pensé que iba a tener que limpiar, planchar, lavar, cocinar, mierdas así pero esto era muy diferente a lo que pensaba._

_Si antes pensaba que los Cullen eran mi salvación, créanme, estaba muy equivocada._

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - "Mi oscuro secreto"**

.

.

**POV DESCONOCIDO**

—Isabella, mia piccola Isabella, dove sei? **—**le pregunte al viento, soltando un suspiro.

Aquí estoy yo, un hombre poderoso que lo tiene todo... O casi todo, lo único que me falta es mi principessa, aun maldigo el día en que uno de mis ineptos soldados tuvo la estúpida idea de venderla a un subastador de esclavas, eso es intolerable pues no puedes vender a una cosa que es invaluable, como lo es la mia regina.

El único consuelo que tengo es que ella solita vendrá a mi, porque? Simple, tengo algo que ella añora, su familia.

**POV BELLA**

Me desperté con unos pequeños rayos de luz dando en mi cara, fruncí el seño y me tape con las sabanas, estaba tiritando de frío. Deje que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla, extrañaba demasiado mi casa y como una nena en una noche de tormenta me destape con miedo y mire el reloj en la mesita de noche, marcaban las 5:40. Suspiré y me incorpore soñolienta, talle mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor, todo era tan extraño. Sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Bella! Soy Annabell **—**me tranquilicé al instante al saber que era nada mas que Ana.

—Ehh, si Ana, pasa.

Giró el pomo y entro con una sonrisa al verme despierta.

—Pensé que seguías dormida **—**dijo soltando una risitas.

—No quiero Ana, no quiero bajar y encontrarme con ellos. **—**le dije con mis ojos húmedos, ella me miro apenada.

—Bella... **—**dijo sentándose al borde de mi cama **—**No es tan fácil, ademas ya te lo he dicho, si no bajas van a castigarte.

—Losé **—**dije al mismo tiempo en que las lagrimas salían libres de mis ojos **—**Pero no me siento preparada. Ana te lo suplico dile que estoy enferma o no sé pero no quiero bajar, no ahora, no hoy **—**sollocé.

Ella suspiro y me abrazo, yo llore aun mas aferrándose a ella, que ahora era mi única amiga. Sollozaba y le preguntaba porque me había pasado esto a mi, ella me tranquilizaba y me decía que no era mi culpa que todo pasaba por alguna razón, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero se escucharon múltiples pasos bajando las escaleras y un grito del que supongo es Emmett diciendo "ALIMENTENME", sonreí apenas y Ana lo noto con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Hey, anímate Bella hoy estas enferma y no tendrás que bajar **—**me dijo con una mirada cómplice.

—Que? Ana no estoy enferma aunque lo quisiera..

—Apuesto a que mas de una vez has fingido estar enferma para no ir al insti **—**dijo con un tono burlón, yo asentí con una sonrisa **—**Pues ahora, vuelve a acostarte porque te acaba de dar una fuerte bronquitis.

Yo sonreí aun mas con lagrimas en los ojos y sin soltarla le agradecí silenciosamente. Ana se soltó de mi y me tapo con las sabanas, saliendo del cuarto, escuche como bajaba rápidamente y cuando ya no la sentí me deje llevar por los recuerdos de ayer.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

—_Bella, tienes que obedecer o te van a castigar _**—**_me dijo la tal Annabell._

—_Obedecer? Por dios! Estas son las tareas de una puta! _**—**_le grite indignada._

—_Todas desearíamos estar en tu lugar._

—_Pues si tanto lo deseas, te doy mi lugar._

—_Me temo que no se puede _**—**_dijo soltando una risitas._

—_Y mas encima te burlas de mi _**—**_le dije al borde del llanto._

—_Oh vamos, tampoco puede ser tan malo_

—_No puede ser tan malo? NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO! Mira ni siquiera son tareas, esta mierda de lista esta llena de ordenes y reglas._

—_Por lo menos no tienes que hacerte cargo de los quehaceres, así que no reclames._

—_Que no reclame, mira te lo voy a leer, a ver si después me repites que NO RECLAME _**—**_me aclare la garganta y comencé a leer algunas "tareas", cuando termine ella me miraba sorprendida._

—_Creo que han cambiado un poco las tareas desde mis tiempos._

—_Hablas como si fueras una anciana en el lecho de su muerte _**—**_le dije aligerando el ambiente._

—_Vamos Bella, tu puedes y sino yo te ayudare no te preocupes._

—_Gracias Annabell, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien._

—_Solo Ana y dime, tu verdadero nombre es Bella?_

—_Pues... Si _**—**_le dije mintiendo _**—**_Porque?_

—_Es solo que esta bien corto, pero en fin, vamos a acostarnos que sino mañana no habrá quien me despierte._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y con ese recuerdo, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el inmenso sueño que tenia...

**POV ANNABELL**

No sé como pero esa pequeña niña se robo mi corazón desde que la vi, es como una hermanita, no la conozco mucho pero presiento que seremos buenas amigas y yo la apoyare en todo lo que pueda.

Después de dejarla en la que ahora es su pieza, bajé rápidamente rogándole a Dios que no se hayan despertado con hambre, se me vino a la mente el Señorito Emmett y comprendí que eso era imposible, entre a la cocina y Mike, el cocinero de la familia, me entrego el desayuno separado en dos bandejas.

—Y donde esta la hermosa Bella? **—**me pregunto deseoso de verla.

—Se despertó con una fuerte bronquitis y no podrá bajar por un par de días **—**le dije sin agregar mas detalles.

Lo vi con intenciones de preguntarme algo mas pero antes de que sucediera, empuje la puerta de la cocina con mi pie y salí por ella para llegar al comedor principal donde ya estaba toda la familia esperando el desayuno, les serví todo como siempre, sin mencionar nada sobre Bella.

—Annabell querida, donde se encuentra Bella? **—**pregunto la Señora Esme.

—Hoy en la mañana cuando la fui a buscar estaba ardiendo en fiebre y tosía mucho, no podía ni mantenerse en pie por eso creí prudente dejarla descansar unas horas para que se reponga. **—** les mentí descaradamente sin hacer contacto visual.

—Annabell, acércate **—**me dijo el Señor Carlisle, temblando un poco me acerque sin mirarlo **—**Mírame **—**mierda.

Lo mire, el se levanto y tomo mi cara fuertemente, creo que me dejaría moretones.

—Di**—**igame s**—**señor **—**le dije con dificultad.

—No estarás mintiendo, cierto? **—**me dijo sarcásticamente, se acerco a escasos centímetro de mis labios y yo me sentí desvanecer. **—**Tu sabes las consecuencias de eso pequeña **—**sentí su dulce aliento en mis labios, una parte de mi me dijo que me rindiera y le dijera la verdad pero la otra me recordaba a la pequeña que deje en su pieza hace unos minutos.

—Clar**—**ro que**—**e no se**—**eñor **—** me iba a acercar para rozar esos labios que hace algunos años atrás me besaron apasionadamente pero el soltó mi cara bruscamente haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo junto con las crueles risas de todos los presentes.

—Espero que así sea Annabell, ahora retírate y ve a realizar tus tareas. **—**me dijo el señor ya sentado disfrutando del desayuno.

Yo con lagrimas cayendo me levante, susurre un "Con permiso" y salí disparada a la cocina, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y Mike cayo como un saco de papas al suelo.

—MICHAEL, ven aquí en este instante! **—**grito indignada la Señora Esme, el se levanto con las mejillas rojas y salio para enfrentarse a la familia por supuesto yo no me quede a escucharlo, pase por su lado y subí las escaleras apresurada al cuarto de Bella.

Me calme al verla durmiendo plácidamente, fui al baño de su pieza y saque una toallas pequeñas, las remoje con agua caliente y las puse sobre su cuerpo, simulando que había tratado de bajarle la fiebre.

Cuando termine me senté a su lado y ahora fui yo la que llore en su regazo por la humillación que me hizo pasar el Señor Carlisle, sabia que ya no tenia la misma figura que antes, pero después de todo era su culpa pues mi belleza se había esfumado con su hijo, si como escucharon, estuve embarazada de Carlisle Cullen...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

_Forks, 12 de Marzo del 2003._

_Me mire de nuevo al espejo y sonreí engreidamente, era hermosa, hoy era un día especial pues era mi cumpleaños, por fin cumplía 15 años y no podía estar mas feliz. Mis padres eran trabajadores de los Cullen, la familia mas rica de Forks y los mas hermosos también._

_Solté un suspiro al recordar al perfecto Carlisle Cullen con su cabello rubio y unos ojos celestes que se robaron mi corazón desde el primer momento en que los vi. Tomé el labial rojo de mi mesita de noche y pinté mis carnosos labios del mismo color, se veían hermosos, yo me veía hermosa. Sé que parezco demasiado engreída pero como no serlo con la exuberante belleza que poseo por eso juro que sera mio, no me interesa que sea mayor, Carlisle sera mio de todas maneras._

_Forks, 20 de febrero del 2006._

_Sentí que me desvanecía bajo sus musculosos brazos, el gruñó fuertemente follándome mas duro._

—_Ohh si, así pequeña, muévete mas rápido _**—**_me dijo jadeando mi ángel de ojos celestes._

_Hice lo que me pidió y sentí que el se venia, yo quería llegar con el así que me moví mas rápido, desesperada. El vio mis intenciones y bajo su mano a donde nuestros cuerpos se estaban uniendo en uno solo y acarició mi clítoris, rodé mis ojos y me deje llevar por ese placer, entonces sentí como tocaba una vez mas el cielo con mis dedos y el siguió moviéndose unos segundos mas, lentamente._

_Beso mi frente y salio de mi y se acostó a mi lado, sonriendo._

—_Lo hiciste increíble, como siempre _**—**_me dijo atrayéndome a el._

_Suspire orgullosa, logre que este ángel fuera mio y ahora jamas lo dejaría escapar._

_Forks, 17 de Septiembre del 2009._

_Mire aterrada el puto test de embarazo, positivo. Mis rodillas fallaron y caí al suelo llorando, hace cuatro meses que no hacia nada mas que dormir y si me levantaba era para vomitar, se me antojaban cosas asquerosas y había engordado demasiado. Hace cuatro meses que mi ángel no se acercaba a mi, ya no me miraba con deseo sino con pena._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve tirada en la fría baldosa llorando pero reaccione cuando sentí como abrieron la puerta, ahí estaba Esme._

—_Dame eso _**—**_dijo duramente, refiriéndose al test._

_Como yo no reaccione me lo arrebato de las manos y ahogo un grito con sus manos perfectamente cuidadas._

—_CARLISLE CULLEN! _**—**_grito furiosa saliendo del baño._

_Toque mi vientre, odiando al monstruo que crecía en mi y empece a rasguñar mi vientre furiosa, empezaron a salir pequeñas gotas de sangre y sentí unas manos deteniéndose. Levanté la vista y estaba mi ángel furioso._

—_Carlis... _**—**_no me dejo terminar pues me planto una cachetada en el rostro._

—_Jamas vuelvas a hacerle eso a MI hijo _**—**_dijo furioso._

—_Nuestro hijo _**—**_dije con un brillo en mis ojos._

—_No querida, es MIO y de mi esposa, Esme _**—**_dijo sonriendo con maldad. _**—**_Tu fuiste la estúpida que no te cuidaste y no dejare que lo críes como TU hijo, se vería mal frente a la prensa._

—_NO! JAMAS! PREFIERO ABORTAR! _**—**_grite como desquiciada._

—_No mataras a mi hijo _**—**_dijo dándome otra cachetada._

—_ES MIO TAMBIÉN!_

—_No querida, te equivocas, es mio _**—**_dijo Esme apareciendo en el marco de la puerta._

—_Pero Esme..._

—_SEÑORA ESME, desde ahora _**—**_dijo mirándome con odio._

_Forks, 20 de Noviembre del 2009._

_Escuché el llanto de mi hijo recién nacido en la mansión de los Cullen pues ir a un hospital seria muy "arriesgado" y es que no podía negar nada a mi ángel. Estire mis manos para tomarlo pero alguien mas me lo arrebato._

—_Hola mi niño _**—**_dijo Esme, la mire con odio. _**—**_Bienvenido al mundo tesoro, bienvenido... Jasper Cullen _**—**_dijo mirándolo embobada._

_Sentí que mi corazón moría, el ya no era mio, era de ella. Cerré mis ojos y deseé que la vida se apiadara de mi._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y ese era mi oscuro secreto, mi Jazzy, lo adoraba mas que todo en este despiadado mundo, el era la única razón por la que seguía aquí. El era la razón de que soportara humillaciones, insultos, golpes... Y me dolió tanto ver como se reía de mi y por eso lloré, lloré de impotencia pues no tenia el valor suficiente de decirle "Jasper soy tu madre". Sentí unas manos acariciar mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

**POV BELLA**

Me despertó sintiendo mucho calor, abrí mis ojos y tome algo húmedo que estaba en mi frente, una toalla, que mierda? Entonces me fije en la persona que lloraba desconsoladamente en mi regazo, Ana. No sabia que le pasaba pero pobre de que el doctorcito de quinta la haya hecho llorar porque le parto el culo, me reí de mis pensamientos, ahora era mi única amiga, mas que amiga, era mi hermana y sentía que la tenia que apoyar en todo.

—Jasper, mi Jazzy **—**susurro y yo la mire con una sonrisa, le gustaba el soldadito **—**Jasper soy tu madre. **—**al escuchar eso me quede en shock, su madre? Pero como, cuando, porque!

Al decir eso lloro aun mas y yo atine a acariciar su rubia cabellera.

—Shh, tranquila Ana, no llores hermanita **—**le dije suavemente.

—Oh Bella, soy tan cobarde!

—Ya, ya, yo estoy aquí, te voy a ayudar.

—Lo prometes? **—**me pregunto mirándome con sus orbes color miel, igual a los de Jasper, como no me di cuenta antes.

—Si lo prometo, ahora explícame porque estoy cubierta por toallas calientes, me quemo. **—**ella rió.

—Es que creo que los señores no me creyeron que estabas enferma y por eso te puse toallas simulando que había tratado de bajarte la fiebre **—**sonreí y la abrace.

—Eres la mejor, gracias.

—De nada pero JÚRAME que no se lo dirás a NADIE **—**la mire sin comprender **—**Lo de Jazz **—**me susurro.

—Oh claro, lo juro por mis Jimmy Choo favoritos (marca de zapatos). **—**dije poniendo una mano en mi corazón teatralmente.

—Por dios, amo esa marca. **—**dijo riendo emocionada.

—Lo sé! Prometo que cuando pueda te comprare unos... **—**no pude terminar porque sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

—Bella? Estas bien? Podemos entrar? **—**PODEMOS? Cuantos eran?

Mire a Ana que corría de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

—Bella? Voy a entrar... **—**dijo una voz insegura.

Le hice señas a Ana para que se escondiera en el baño, ella levanto sus manos en modo de "Okay" y yo me acomode en la cama arreglando las toalla justo antes de que entraran.

—Pequeña? Estas bien? **—**dijo una hermosa vos masculina.

—Shh Edward, esta dormida! **—**dijo una chica.

Calme mi respiración para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba despierta, sentí como quitaban las sabanas y una frías manos acariciaban mi mejilla.

—Es tan jodidamente hermosa **—**dijo otra voz masculina.

—Mmm, no sabes las ganas que tengo que hundirme en ella **—**dijo otro hombre, acaso estaba la familia completa?

—Y yo de tocar esos pechos, se ven tan cremosos **—**que chucha! esa era la vos de una mujer, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Escuche una risas cómplices y sentí como se hundía la cama a mi lado, alguien me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bellita, estas dormida? **—**mierda, me descubrieron **—**Bien, como estas "dormida" no te importara que haga esto **—**dicho esto tomo uno de mis pechos y lo comenzó a masajear.

—Ni tampoco te importara esto **—**dijo la voz de una chica, acariciando mi centro **—**se fuerte Isabella, no harán nada.

—Ni esto **—**y alguien me subió la polera, dejando al descubierto mis pechos desnudos.

—Mierda, son preciosos **—**dijo una voz madura

—Lose **—**dijo una mujer

—Necesito una ducha fría **—**dijo el que me tenia abrazada.

Entonces sentí como una pequeña boca empezó a lamer mis pechos y... de pronto todo termino.

—Bella! Encontré las toa... **—**era Ana! mi salvacion.

Escuché un suspiro frustrado a mi lado y empecé a abrir los ojos despacio, al ver a todos a mi al rededor solté un grito.

—Hey, tranquila hermosa **—**mire a mi lado y estaba Emmett.

—Pero que diablos **—**dije al ver mi polera arriba, enojada mire a Emmett y me baje la polera.

—Eh guapa, yo no fui **—**dijo con una sonrisa, entonces le plante una cachetada con mi pequeña mano, claro, pequeña comparada con su cara.

—Grrr, fiera **—**me dijo burlándose, yo solo fingí sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Ana me siguió el juego.

—Bella! Estas bien? **—**me dijo "preocupada"

—Me duele la cabeza **—**dije haciendo un puchero.

—Ejeem, nosotros veníamos a ver como estabas, te voy a revisar para ver que tienes **—**me dijo Carlie, si lo llamare Carlie, porque no?

—No gracias, no es...

—No te pregunte Bella, te VOY a revisar.

—En ese caso, no me opongo, soy toda suya **—**dije en broma, aunque claro el degenerado lo malinterpretó.

—Emm, Annabell? Retírate **—**no, no, NO por favor.

—Con permiso **—**dijo y justo antes de salir modulo con los labios "Cuídate, volveré" yo asentí apenada.

Edward fue hasta la puerta y la cerro con pestillo, me dio una sonrisa torcida al ver que tenia mi atención sobre el.

—No tenia idea que en las consultas medicas tenia que estar presente toda la familia del doctor **—**le dije sarcásticamente.

—Esto no va a ser una consulta **—**me dijo la rubia que hasta ahora no tenia idea que estaba en la sala.

—Ah no? Y que es? Un interrogatorio? **—**dije rodando los ojos.

—Algo así **—**dijo Carlie **—**Porque no bajaste en la mañana?

—Es que... **—**puse cara triste **—**Yo... Me sentía... **—**dije tapándome la cara. **—**Tan mal **—**dije botando algunas lagrimas.

Mi osito me abrazo protectoramente, mi osito, sonreí al recordarlo.

—Y porque sonríes? **—**me dijo sospechosamente Jasper.

—Es solo que Emmett parece un gran oso de peluche **—**dije dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha de Em.

—Bonita, me confundes! Primero me pegas y después me besas, me amas y me odias, mi corazón no lo resiste mas **—**dijo teatralmente.

—Pues no es grato despertarse con tu polera subida mostrando tus pechos **—**le dije acusadoramente.

—No es nuestra culpa, tu te moviste y se te subió la polera **—**dijo la duende, maldita duende embustera, ella sabe que no fue así.

—Oh, enserio? **—**dije "sonrojandome"

—Si pequeña pero mejor déjame sentir tu pecho **—**le mire aterrada por lo que acababa de decir, todos soltaron una carcajada **—**NO! No me refiero a eso, quiero ver como están tus pulmones y las palabras de Annabell.

—Oh, claro **—**dije soltándome de Em y subiendo mi polera hasta debajo de mis pechos y anudándola justo ahí. **—**Sienta mi pecho **—**le dije como niña buena.

Em trago en seco y Carlie me sonrió posando sus manos en mi espalda.

—Respira **—**mierda, mierda, mierda.

Y justo entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que yo los escuche como si fuera un coro de ángeles.

—Señor Cullen? **—**dijo la voz de un hombre.

—Si, dime Bernardo **—**ni idea de quien era el tal Bernardo.

—Tenemos visitas **—**dijo inseguro.

—VISITAS? **—**Alice corrió a abrir la puerta que estaba con pestillo y salio corriendo a la sala.

—Oh y quienes nos visitan? **—**pregunto Esme.

—Los... **—**el chico se vio interrumpido por un grito.

—PERRA DESGRACIADA, ERA MI BOLSO FAVORITO! **—**grito una voz nasal.

—QUERIDA, TE HICE UN FAVOR... ERA CUERO FALSO! **—**dijo una indignada Alice.

Vi como Edward se tomaba el puente de la nariz y salia para calmar la pelea supongo. Se escucharon mas gritos y pasos corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Los Denali **—**termino de decir el hombre al mismo tiempo en que se escuchó un ventanal rompiéndose...

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, se que algunas chicas querían saber las tareas de Bella pero las irán descubriendo poco a poco, por ahora se las dejo a su imaginación. Se que fue inesperado lo de que Jasper es el hijo de Annabell, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre aquello. Saben? Me di cuenta que en el primer capitulo cometí el grandisimo error de decirles una pista fundamental en mi nota de autor, obviamente, ya lo he corregido. Quiero agradecer especialmente a todas las visitas de España y por supuesto de todos los demás países, chicas no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews. Por ultimo, varias me han preguntado que cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pues les cuento, mi idea inicial era actualizar todos los Martes pero el ultimo capitulo lo he subido el Domingo así que no creo que haya un día fijo de actualización, pero tienen mi palabra de voy a actualizar como máximo cada siete días, aclarando esto, me despido con un GRAN abrazo psicológico.**


	4. Visitas inesperadas

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Vi como Edward se tomaba el puente de la nariz y salia para calmar la pelea supongo. Se escucharon mas gritos y pasos corriendo de un lado a otro._

—_Los Denali —termino de decir el hombre al mismo tiempo en que se escuchó un ventanal rompiéndose..._

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - "Visitas inesperadas" **

Me revolvía entre las sabanas de la inmensa cama y suspiré. No tenia idea de como escapar antes de que estos degenerados me hicieran algo, pensaba desesperada en mi familia y miraba la habitación una y otra vez como si eso me fuera a ayudar. No podía negar que la habitación era hermosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul intenso con pequeños detalles en color dorado, en la pared derecha había un gran ventanal con unas finas cortinas de seda semi-cubriéndolo, odiaba la vista pues era todo era tan... verde. A un lado del ventanal y justo al centro de la habitación estaba la gran cama en donde estaba acostada, las sabanas eran del mismo color que las paredes y era bastante cómoda, a la izquierda de la cama estaba un armario gigante, que ironía, lo único que había en este era el horrendo uniforme que me impusieron.

Abajo de la cama junto a la pared inferior habla un gran sofá negro de cuero con unos cojines forrados con piel animal, a un lado de este se encontraba la puerta que llevaba a un largo pasillo en el segundo piso de la mansión Cullen. La pieza era sencilla pero bastante lujosa, todo lo contrario a la mía y no precisamente porque no fuera lujosa, simplemente la mía era el triple de grande y estaba llena de muebles como pequeños sillones, estanterías con mis CD's y muchos puff* esparcidos.

Escuché como tocaban la puerta insistentemente así que dude un poco antes de hablar.

—Pase _—_dije con un tono alto para que me pudiera escuchar quien sea que estaba tocando y me senté en la cama un poco aturdida.

Vi como abrían la puerta despacio y solté todo el aire contenido al ver quien era, demonios.

—Solo venia a ver como estabas _—_dijo la hermosa rubia, Rosa creo que se llama.

—Estoy bien, gracias _—_dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se que... No tienes la mejor impresión sobre mi familia en estos momentos y entiendo que no te sientas cómoda pero... _—_dudo antes de continuar _—_Puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea Bella _—_dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo deslumbrada por unos segundos.

—Emm... Rosa? _—_le pregunté para confirmar su nombre.

—Rosalie _—_dijo cortante

—Vale, Rosalie... Tienes toda la razón sobre tu familia y gracias por tus palabras pero me gustaría estar sola.

—Carlisle dijo que bajaras para que conocieras a nuestra familia de Alaska _—_dijo con un tono de disgusto en su voz.

—Claro pero... Puedo pedirte un favor antes? _—_le dije con mis mejillas rojas.

—Si claro, en que te ayudo?

—Le podrías decir a Annabell que suba _—_me mordí el labio _—_Por favor.

—Si yo le digo... _—_se dio vuelta y a unos pocos pasos de la puerta paro y se giro para mirarme _—_Y Bella?

—Dime?

—No te vuelvas a morder el labio si no quieres que te salte encima _—_dijo para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Deje de morder mi labio rápidamente y quede ensimismada tratando de encontrar el significado tras las palabras de Rosalie. Sentí como una pequeña mano se posaba en mi hombro y volteé bruscamente para encontrarme con Ana vestida con su usual uniforme de sirvienta, puse una mano en mi pecho y respire fuertemente.

—Rayos, me has asustado Ana.

Ella soltó unas risitas _—_Lo siento Bella, la señorita Rose me dijo que me necesitabas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me pare en la cama y la abrace, necesitaba sentir que a alguien le importaba, que alguien me quería para bien... Como mi familia.

—Gra_—_racias por venir Ana, te necesitaba _—_le dije con una gran sonrisa nostálgica.

—Oh pequeña, siempre estaré aquí para ti, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda Bella _—_me dijo estrujándome entre sus brazos.

—Me lo prometes _—_le dije separándose de ella y levantando mi dedo meñique.

Lose, es infantil pero una promesa jamas seria una promesa sin el dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo _—_me dijo uniendo su dedo meñique conmigo y agitándolo en el aire.

Agrande mi sonrisa y le di un gran beso en la mejilla que resonó por toda la habitación, ella me miro sorprendida y las dos soltamos unas carcajadas.

**Veinte minutos después...**

Lo odiaba, simplemente odiaba mi "uniforme" de puta, por mas que trataba de alargarlo con mis manos no podía y algo me decía que si seguía así iba a romperse. Suspiré hacia mi reflejo en el espejo del baño y salí un poco indecisa por la puerta, allí estaba Ana esperándome.

—Te ves hermosa Bella _—_me dijo totalmente emocionada.

—Si claro _—_le dije con ironía.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastro hasta el primer piso, llegamos a la cocina y me arreglo el pelo acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Muy bien pequeña, los señores Denali son muy amables pero las mujeres son todo lo contrario, así que mantente alejada.

La mire con horror _—_Acompáñame.

—Estaré ahí todo el tiempo, no te preocupes, tu solo haz lo mismo que yo hago.

Me dio un gran abrazo y me hizo señas para que la siguiera, empujo la puerta lentamente y después de que salimos, Ana hizo una pequeña reverencia, yo ni me moleste en seguirla jamas me reverenciaría ante nadie.

Fue hacia la esquina de la sala y yo la iba a seguir cuando Carlisle se acerco a mi y me tomó de la cintura.

—Querida familia, les presento a nuestra ultima adquisición... Bella. _—_dijo muy orgullosamente Carlisle.

Mire al piso pero la curiosidad me ganó y levante la mirada, me fije en cada uno de los miembros de la familia Denali. Primeramente, me llamo la atención las tres hermosas rubias _—_aunque ninguna superaba a Rose_—_ todas parecidas y diferentes a la vez que me sonreían amablemente. Por otro lado estaba una pareja, el señor abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura y ella lo miraba con adoración, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecerán pues me recordaban tanto a Charlie y René, el señor era de pelo castaño y pálido como todos en la sala, excepto Ana y yo _—_eso resulta bastante raro_—_. La señora era hermosa, con un pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta las caderas, no es que estos sujetos se parecieran físicamente a mis padres pero se veían tan enamorados y tan unidos, como Charlie y René antes que... Demonios, podía jurar que estaba apunto de soltar lagrimas.

—Un gusto querida, soy Carmen _—_dijo la bella señora amablemente.

La pareja se acerco a mi y la señora me abrazo fuertemente, yo me separe rápidamente de su toque y le sonreí. El señor me tendió la mano, con su inescrutable cara de seriedad, yo hice lo mismo y me dio un suave apretón.

—Felicidades Carlisle, es muy bella aunque siga siendo hu... _—_no termino su frase pues recibio una mirada matadora de su esposa.

Y así el ambiente quedo lleno de tensión, mire a Ana buscando una respuesta pero ella evitaba mi mirada, entonces alce mi vista para ver a Carlisle... nervioso?. Vaya, esto es muy raro, que habrá querido decir el misterioso castaño?

—Creo que es nuestra hora de presentarnos, padre _—_dijo una de las tres hermanas rubias.

Avanzaron hacia mi y se posicionaron adelante de la extraña pareja.

—Un placer Bella, ellas son Irina y Kate, yo me llamo Tania _—_me dijo amablemente.

Entonces porque Ana me decía que no eran amables estas chicas. Dios dame claridad, no entiendo nada de este asunto.

—Un gusto señoritas _—_les dije mirando por encima de su hombro como Ana estaba tan o mas confundida que yo.

Entonces alguien se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Muy bien! Ya que las presentaciones terminaron, es hora de almorzar. _—_dijo la pequeña duendecilla dando pequeños saltos.

—Claro señores, pasen por aquí _—_dijo Ana, avanzando hacia una puerta y abriéndola para que todos pasaran.

Carlisle me soltó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por bajar Bella, te vez preciosa _—_juro que me derretía con esas palabras.

Una vez todos estaban en el comedor principal, me acerqué a Ana rápidamente y la tome del brazo, ella miro al suelo.

—Mírame Annabell _—_le dije fríamente pero me arrepentí después de ver su mirada entre sorprendida y triste fijando sus ojos en los míos.

—Bella, ahora no, juro que te explicare todo _—_dijo atropelladamente para desaparecer por la puerta y cerrándola en mis narices.

Ahora que se supone que hago? Aunque pensándolo un poco y dejando de lado las cosas extrañas que pasaron, era el momento perfecto para buscar algo, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a escapar.

Juro que escuche una pequeña voz gritando que no lo hiciera, que no era el momento adecuado pero la ignore y me quite los tacos, no porque me molestaran pues estaba acostumbrada a usarlos todo el tiempo pero tenia que ser lo mas silenciosa posible.

Entonces si fuera Carlisle Cullen, donde guardaría las cosas mas importantes? La habitación que compartía con su esposa tal vez, aunque no lo creo pues eso es mas personal a menos que... Tenga un despacho! Mi padre tenia uno, porque Carlisle Cullen no?

Vale, ahora lo que tenia que buscar era un despacho, por donde comienzo? Esta mansión tenia cuatro pisos, de los cuales conozco dos, así que sin mas comencé con mi búsqueda, abría todas las puertas que había y corría por todas partes buscando incansablemente, en el primer piso; nada.

Subí las escaleras emocionada y allí estaba mi puerta, avance hacia el lado contrario y al abrir la primera puerta había una habitación preciosa, podía ser fácilmente un pequeño departamento. Las paredes eran pulidamente blancas, dos ventanales inmensos que tenían una vista preciosa, aunque seguía siendo muy verde. Había un sofá negro que se veía bastante apetecible y en una pared habían varias repisas con CD's, me acerque lentamente y contemplé a esos bebés, esa colección era fácilmente el triple de la mía y entre todos estaban mi banda favorita; Coldplay. Me llamo mucho la atención que no tenia cama pero a lo mejor dormía en el sofá. Así que cerré la puerta y seguí con todas las otras, segundo piso; nada.

Subí de nuevo por las escaleras y ante mi se encontraban una gran puerta de madera, con detalles tallados en ella y justo al centro dos iniciales se destacaban: C.C. Bingo! si este no era su jodido despacho volvería otro día pues ya hace tiempo que me había ido y nadie me había venido a buscar.

Sin mas trate de abrir la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estaba trabada. Mierda, como no se me ocurrió que pudo tener llave! Seré estúpida, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas por la rabia que sentía, todo esto fue para nada. En un arrebato de enojo tire por las escaleras los zapatos de tacón que al caer hicieron un ruido estruendoso que seguro resonó por toda la jodida mansión, con mas rabia aun trate de bajar presurosamente las escaleras pero las lagrimas en mis ojos nublaron mi vista y pise mal un escalón, cayendo bruscamente a lo largo de todas las escaleras.

Cerré mis ojos esperando un golpe que jamas llegó, sentí unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndose y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con dos posos color miel mirándome con ternura.

* * *

***Puff: El puff es un accesorio para el hogar que funciona como sillón o incluso cama. Es un asiento muy popular, especialmente entre niños y jóvenes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No tengo las palabras suficientes para disculparme por la extensa demora. Sé que es un capitulo mas corto de lo normal pero la verdad no tengo mucha inspiración, lo siento tanto chicas. En fin, juro que para pasado mañana tendrán otro capitulo el triple de largo, ahora de lo único que pueden estar seguras es que no dejare esta historia inconclusa, jamas. También no se si alguien se fijo que subí otro historia que hace tiempo se ha estado robando mi tiempo, si quieren pasarse se los agradezco. Las quiero con todo mi corazón, gracias por los reviews y todas las visitas de México. Me despido con un gran besote para todas.**


	5. Leyendas quileutes

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas así que si tu frágil mente no puede soportarlo es mejor no leer, quedan advertidas.**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Cerré mis ojos esperando un golpe que jamas llegó, sentí unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndose y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con dos posos color miel mirándome con ternura._

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - "Leyendas Quileutes"**

—Bella, como te encuentras? **—**me pregunto una voz muy conocida.

Sin embargo yo estaba perdida en esos ojos color ámbar que me miraban con preocupación, el estaba tan cerca mio que podía oler el aroma adictivo que desprendía su cuerpo; menta y canela. Su cuerpo se adhería al mio sensualmente y sus labios estaban semi abiertos rogándome que los besara salvajemente, empecé a hiperventilar cuando sentí su congelada mano subiendo por mi costado derecho hasta llegar a mi hombro y sacudirlo suavemente.

Ese simple gesto hizo que volviera a la realidad y al mirar a mi al rededor pude fijarme que toda la familia estaban rodeándonos el se levanto gracilmente conmigo entre sus brazos y me dio una ultima mirada antes de soltarme por completo, si no hubiera sido por unos pequeños brazos que me tomaron delicadamente por la cintura estoy segura que hubiera caído al suelo.

—Bella! **—**me grito la pequeña duende que estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara.

La mire aturdida sin saber que decir, solo recuerdo que hace unos segundos estaba cayendo por la escaleras y después .. nada.

—Estas bien? **—**pregunto poniendo su mano en mi frente

—Emm... Yo... **—**balbucee palabras sin sentido, genial, ahora parecía una retrasada mental.

Entonces ella me miro aterrada y vi como su boca se movía rápidamente como si estuviera hablando, todos asentían pero no escuchaba nada, dios, estoy volviéndome loca. Entonces ella me tomo entre sus brazos y luego me dejo caer sobre algo blando; mi cama.

—Mira aquí **—**dijo Carlisle que puso su dedo a escasos centímetros de mis ojos.

Le hice caso y en seguida una luz potente me cegó, todos hablaban a mi al rededor y quería gritar para que se callaran pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Ella esta bien, no tiene daños internos mas bien parece un estado de shock emocional **—**diagnostico Carlisle a la familia.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado y al instante unas cálidas manos tomaron mi cara.

—Bella cariño, háblame por favor **—**dijo una voz muy conocida **—**Bella me estas asustando **—**confeso la misma voz con un tono preocupado

—Annabell no creo que... **—**dijo una voz chillona, entonces pude recordar quien era la dueña de la esa voz tan familiar

—Ana... **—**dije lentamente y muy bajo que dudo que me hayan escuchado

—Si! Soy yo, como estas?

—Escaleras... Zapatos... Rápido... **—**susurré, de nuevo no podía crear una frase coherente, estaba como paralizada.

—Si cariño tus zapatos están aquí, por suerte el Señor Eleazar pudo tomarte antes de que cayeras por las escaleras **—**dijo ella con... miedo?

Era imposible, estaba sola en el tercer piso de la inmensa casa, las visitas estaban en el comedor del primer piso. Ningún ser humano pudo haber corrido ese tramo en tan solo un par de segundos, siempre supe que ellos eran diferentes, perfectamente distintos a todas las personas que he visto en mi vida.

Entonces cerré mis ojos y comencé a temblar, recordando las "ridículas leyendas" que me contaba mi mejor amigo cuando íbamos de paseo a la Push.

**Inicio del Flash Black**

_Era la primera vez que venia a la Push, Jake y yo decidimos dar un paseo por la playa antes de que volver a casa, caminamos un rato por la orilla en silencio, disfrutando del sonido de las olas._

—_Asi que esta es "La Push" _**—**_dije mirando distraidamente el mar _**—**_Eric me ha hablado mucho de esta playa _**—**_agregué._

_Solté unas risitas recordando como Eric me había jodido un mes entero con su típica frase; "La Push nena, es La Push"._

—_Si, esta playa es mágica _**—**_dijo Jake mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa _**—**_Mi abuelo solía contarme algunas ridículas leyendas._

—_Enserio? Quiero escucharlas! _**—**_dije repentinamente emocionada._

_Me pare en frente de Jacob, el sin dejar de caminar me miro indeciso y me aparto con sus brazos mientras entrelazaba una de mis manos con la suya._

—_Se supone que no debo decir nada sobre eso _**—**_dijo un poco nervioso._

—_Se guardar un secreto _**—**_le rogué haciendo un puchero._

_El me miro y me miro reprobatoriamente mientras negaba con la cabeza._

—_Es solo una vieja historia de terror _**—**_dijo en tono bromista pero podia ver en sus ojos que estaba muy nevioso._

—_Bien entonces quiero oírla _**—**_seguí insistiendo._

—_Vale, emm, sabias que los quileutes supuestamente descienden de los... lobos? _

—_Que? De lobos? _**—**_pregunte incrédula_

—_Si _**—**_dijo riéndose _**—**_Esa es la leyenda de nuestra tribu; mi bisabuelo descubrió a un "clan enemigo" cazando en nuestro territorio pero ellos afirmaron ser algo diferente así que hicimos un tratado. Se prometía no volver jamas y no les revelaríamos lo que son a los "caras pálidas" _**—**_finalizo su relato con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Clan enemigo? _**—**_pregunte sin entender._

—_Los Cullen... Piel pálida y fría como el hielo, ojos que cambian de color, super velocidad y una fuerza sobre humana _**—**_dijo como si hablara del tiempo_

—_Y que se supone que son?_

—_Vampiros _**—**_dijo con su cara seria_

_Entonces escuche unos pasos atrás de nosotros._

—_UNA VÍBORA! DIOS, AYÚDENME! _**—**_gritaba una chica siendo perseguida por un chaval que le jugó una broma._

_Yo pegué un salto y Jake se largo a reír como si fuera los mas normal, entonces me miro y sonrió nerviosamente._

—_Bella, es solo una leyenda _**—**_dijo al ver mi cara asustada _**—**_Ven vamos._

_Me apretó la mano y me guió hasta su vieja moto para volver a casa._

**Fin del Flash Black**

Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar y pude sentir mas de siete miradas sobre mi, abrí mis ojos y Ana estaba parada en una esquina de la habitación con sus manos cubriendo su boca, sus ojos mostraban terror. Esme me tomaba las muñecas fuertemente para evitar que temblara tanto. Entonces las palabras de Jacob resonaron en mi mente.

_Piel pálida y fría como el hielo, _miré las manos de Esme eran blanquinosas y su tacto era congelado, me dio escalofríos. Ella retiro sus manos y se alejo de mi como si supiera de lo que me di cuenta.

_Ojos que cambian de color, _miré a Edward que tenia el seño fruncido como si intentara saber lo que pienso, sus ojos eran de un color dorado igual que todos los integrantes de la familia pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención pues cuando lo vi por primera vez su ojos eran negros.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

_Recién entonces pude fijarme en los otros integrantes de la numerosa familia, en un sillón alargado estaban tres chicos uno era gigante con tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, parecía a un oso de peluche apretable, cuando fije mi mirada en el me levanto las cejas sugestivamente y yo solo solté unas risitas, a su lado estaba un chico con rulos dorados y una mirada lujuriosa, se que no tiene ninguna coherencia pero me recuerda a esos soldados de juguete con los que jugaba Jake, al verme me guiño un ojo y me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y creo que eso le gusto porque agrando su sonrisa, __por ultimo estaba un chico de cabello alborotado con grandes ojos negros_, se _que tiene toda la pinta de malote pero de alguna manera me recuerda a un leoncito, este sin quedarse atrás me tiro un beso, para estos momentos yo debo estar como un tomate, debo reconocer que los tres estaban, uff, tan calientes que podría hornear galletas sobre ellos, unas exquisitas galletas, mmm._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Super velocidad, _fijé mis ojos en Eleazar que aparentaba un señor de edad, jamas hubiera podido llegar hasta mi con la velocidad promedio de un humano. también estaba Alice, cuando movía su boca rápidamente y todos asentían pero yo no escuchaba nada.

_Fuerza sobre humana, _cuando Alice me cargo hasta aquí, ella era mucho mas pequeña que yo, sus brazos eran flacos y sus manos pequeñas, es casi imposible que hubiera podido cargar al doble de su propio peso.

_Los Cullen, _abrí mis ojos y mire a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen, este apellido no era muy común, de echo, jamas lo había escuchado hasta ahora. No puede haber tanta coincidencia con esta familia y las leyendas de Jake.

Y por ultimo recordé la palabra clave, ahora entiendo porque me sentí así cuando Eleazar estaba tan cerca mio o la vez que Jasper me beso. Era porque su voz, su piel, sus ojos, su olor, su cuerpo, todo me llamaba a acercarme a ellos, todos ellos eran perfectos e iguales, excepto Ana pues ella era como yo.

—Vampiros... **—**susurré al viento.

—Tienes miedo? **—**me pregunto Edward, acercándose a mi.

Yo me incorpore en la cama y admire su grácil forma de caminar, miré sus ojos, eran negro de nuevo. Claro que tenia miedo, los vampiros son depredadores naturales.

—No **—**dije valientemente.

En un parpadeo una de las hermanas Denali estaba en frente de mi, mirándome desafiante.

—Entonces haznos la pregunta mas importante **—**la mira confundida **—**De que nos alimentamos? **—**agregó.

Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré entendiendo sus palabras, su alimento es mi sangre, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

—Si hubieran querido matarme no habrían esperado tanto tiempo **—**dije convenciendo mas a mi misma que a ellos.

—Creo que es hora de retirarnos **—**dijo Carmen hablando por primera vez.

—Carlisle siempre es un gusto volver a verte, la salida quedara para otra vez **—**se despidió Eleazar de Carlisle con un apretón de manos.

Entonces en menos de un segundo el clan Denali ya no estaba, excepto la rubia que me habia hecho la pregunta que se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Suerte con su nueva mascota **—**dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a mi, antes de salir detrás de su familia.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Ana sobre las hermanas Denali. Me senté en la cama y me puse de nuevo los zapatos de tacón, me pare y quise avanzar unos cuantos pasos pero mis piernas se sentían tan débiles que casi caí al suelo sentada.

—No creo que zapatos de tacón sean la mejor opción **—**dijo Emmett burlándose

Le lance dagas con los ojos y toda la familia lo miro mal, bien, eso es un punto para mi.

—Tu no sabes nada **—**le dije con voz envenenada

Me volví a parar con todas las miradas sobre mi, volví a avanzar unos cuantos pasos sin caerme y quise mirar a Emmett para burlarme pero ya no estaba en su lugar, entonces sentí una ráfaga de aire pasar a mi lado empujándose y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto de mi trasero con el suelo pero lo único que sentí fueron un par de brazos tomarme antes de que cayera, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con mi osito.

— Decías? **—**pregunto sonriéndome, formando unos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Me empujaste! **—**le acuse haciendo un puchero.

—Chica lista **—**me dijo para plantar un beso en mis labios.

Entonces me llevo hasta la cama y me volvió a sentar, mientras acomodaba un rebelde mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Es mejor que descanses Bella **—**dijo Rosalie mirando sus manos... nerviosa?

Entonces vi como todos tenían la intención de retirarse pero los detuve.

—No! Creanme, he descansado mucho mas de lo que piensan **—**dije mirando a Ana con una pequeña sonrisa **—**Quiero hacerles una preguntas

—No creo que sea buena idea **—**dijo Alice con la mirada triste

—Porque no? Tengo derecho a saber **—**dije con la esperanza de que respondieran a mis preguntas.

—Ya sabes mas de lo que deberías Bella **—**me acuso Edward

—Ustedes creen que jamas lo notaria? Su piel fría, sus rápidos movimientos, sus ojos que cambian de color, su perfección **—**dije bajando el tono de mi voz con las ultimas palabras.

—Yo jamas lo note **—**dijo Ana con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Acaso ya has tenido contacto con otros vampiros? **—**me pregunto Carlisle

Empecé a recordar vagamente mi vida y estoy segura que jamas había visto a otros vampiros, hubiera recordado ese momento.

—No, creo que no **—**dije pensativa

—Entonces como sabes lo que somos? **—**dijo Jasper retándome con la mirada.

—En cualquier caso porque debería contestar sus preguntar si ustedes no responden a las mías **—**dije algo enojada.

—Creo que eso es justo, entonces que quieres saber? **—**me pregunto Esme

—Ustedes van a... Matarme? **—**pregunte tragando saliva

—No, jamas haríamos eso! **—**dijo Alice ofendida **—**Ves nuestros ojos dorados? Eso significa que somos vampiros "vegetarianos" **—**confeso orgullosa.

—Vegetarianos? Es eso posible? **—**les pregunte incrédula

— Difícil mas no imposible **—**contesto Jasper **—**Nosotros nos alimentamos solamente de sangre animal, por eso el color de nuestros ojos.

—Vale, lo entiendo. **—**entonces me entro otra duda **—**Y los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana de que color son sus ojos?

—Del mismísimo color de la sangre; carmesí. **—**contesto amargamente Rosalie.

_Carmesí... _

**Inicio del Flash Back**

_Yo iba a hacerle caso cuando un hombre volvió y me miro con unos __ojos carmesí __que me revolvieron el estomago._

—_ AHÍ ESTA! _**—**_grito el desgraciado._

_Yo eché a correr pero en menos de un segundo estaba atada de pies a cabeza, escuché gritos desgarradores a mi al redor pero no podía hacer nada, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y cuando desperté ya era demasiado tarde._

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Bella! Bella estas bien?

Sentí unas pequeñas manos sacudirme, volví a la realidad gracias a eso.

—S**-**si, estoy bien Alice **—**dije tratando de olvidar esas pesadillas.

—Entonces porque estas llorando? **—**me pregunto preocupada.

Llorando. Me toque la mejilla y efectivamente estaba mojada por las lagrimas que caían.

—Ahora que lo pienso... No nada, olvidenlo **—**dije arrepintiéndose de contarles mi historia, no es como si les importara.

—Bien, creo que hemos respondido a tus preguntas así que es lo justo que respondas a la nuestra; como sabes lo que somos? **—**volvió a preguntar Jasper.

—Ese es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba **—**dije mirándolo burlonamente.

—Pero eso no es justo! **—**reclamo Emmett cruzándose de brazos

—La vida no es justa Emmett **—**dije amargamente recordando los últimos meses de mi vida.

—Concuerdo con Bella **—**me apoyo Rosalie.

La mire acidamente, ella no sabia lo que en verdad era sufrir, ella no sabia lo que era ver como matan a tu familia, ella no sabia nada.

—Tu no sabes nada Rosalie, tu vida es perfecta **—**dije con envidia.

—No Bella, te equivocas **—**dijo retirándose de la habitación.

Me pare de la cama y me dispuse a seguirla, Esme me tomo del brazo y negó con su cabeza pero yo me safé de su agarre. Salí de la habitación rápidamente y vi como su cabellera dorada se mecía con el viento en la terraza, avance hasta ella y me pare a su lado.

—Si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces es mejor que te vayas **—**me dijo cortante.

La verdad no me lo esperaba pero disimule que no me afectaron sus palabras.

—La verdad es que venia a disculparme, no soy nadie para juzgar tu vida **—**dije dispuesta a retirarme.

—Se que has sufrido mucho en tu vida Bella **—**sus palabras me dejaron congelada en mi sitio **—**Y te envidio **—**me confeso.

Whoa, jamas pude imaginar que una hermosa y perfecta vampiresa como ella me envidiaría, era insólito.

—Pero eso es ridículo Rosalie, eres una vampiresa **—**dije con envidia **—**Yo te envidio por eso **—**también le confesé

—No sabes lo que dices, ser un monstruo como yo es un castigo.

—Tu no eres un monstruo, me refiero a que... Eres perfecta **—**dije girándome a mirarla.

—Entonces porque me odias?

—Claro que no te odio, no tengo razones para hacerlo —le aseguré.

Entonces sin previo aviso ella avanzo hasta donde yo estaba, me tomo del brazo y se acerco a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

—Pareciera que si —dijo con rencor

Entonces mis ojos se posaron en sus perfectos labios que estaban pintados con un sexy labial rojo, yo me mordí el labio y me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, estaban negros.

—Te lo advertí —me dijo Rosalie con voz ronca

La miré sin entender y ella acorto la poca distancia que nos separaba para juntar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile frenético y ella me tomo de la nuca para acercarme mas. Yo por mi parte no sabia que hacer tenia mis dos manos a mis costados, estaba paralizada, no iba a negar que me había besado con una chica antes pero jamas duro tanto tiempo ni fue tan intenso.

A lo mejor estaba mal lo que hacíamos pero esos pensamientos se desvanecían al sentir sus dulces labios presionando los míos, la tome de la cintura y la pegué mas a mi cuerpo, pude sentir como sus pezones rozaban a los miós atraves de la fina tela de nuestra ropa.

—Mmm Bella, puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí —me gruño Rosalie

Entonces una de sus manos bajo entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar por debajo de la pequeña falda de mi uniforme, metió su mano lentamente y rozó mi clítoris por encima de las bragas, gemí fuertemente ante su acción.

Ella rompió nuestro fogoso beso y comenzó a lamer mi cuello bajando tortuosamente hasta llegar a mi escote, con sus dos manos tomó mis pechos y los toco lentamente para después como sus pulgares hacer pequeños círculos en mis pezones que ya estaban erectos.

—Ahhh —gemí excitada, eso pareció alentarla porque desgarro mi ropa con un pequeño tirón.

La mire sorprendida y ella me dio una sonrisa traviesa, el pequeño uniforme cayo al piso echo trizas quedándome con mi sostén y unas diminutas bragas. Rosalie me miro de pies a cabeza para volver a unir nuestros labios esta vez de una manera mas salvaje, mis manos comenzaron a levantar la polea que llevaba puesta y rompí nuestro beso, ella levanto los brazos para que se la pudiera sacar con mas facilidad, después desabroché sus shorts que cayeron rápidamente por sus torneadas piernas.

Le sonreí juguetonamente cuando vi que no llevaba bragas, ella me tomo de la cintura mientras comenzaba a desabrochar mi sostén, yo hice lo mismo y cuando las dos quedamos expuestas me pegué mas a ella para que nuestros pezones se rozaran deliciosamente.

—Ahhh, me vuelves loca —me dijo Rosalie que gemía descontroladamente por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y fueron hasta su empapado sexo, metí mis dedos entre sus labios y comencé a acariciar su clítoris.

—Rosalie estas tan mojada —le dije al sentir sus jugos mojando mis dedos

—Mmm, así Bella, mas rápido —me pedía arqueando su cuerpo hacia mis dedos

—Así? —le pregunte mientras adentraba uno de mis dedos en su sexo

—Ahhh así, justo así —me dijo excitada por mis caricias

Metí otro dedo y comencé a bombearlos lentamente para deleitarme con sus gemidos que rogaban por mas, mi boca se dirigió hasta uno de sus pezones y lo comencé succionar mientras que con mi segunda mano circulaba su otro pezón, agregué otro dedo y los moví mas rápido.

—Ohh Bella, voy a llegar —me dijo acariciando mi cabeza —Mas rápido nena.

Despegue mi boca de su pezón y bese su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja que lamí ligeramente.

—Te gusta Rose? —le pregunte en un susurro

—Ahhh si, me encanta —me dijo gimiendo descontroladamente

—Te gustan mis dedos en tu sexo? —le volví a preguntar

—Mmm si, mas rápido —me imploro

—Mas rápido? Así nena? —le dije aumentando mis movimientos

—Si! Así, ahhhh, voy a llegar

—No, aun no —le ordené mientras que con mi pulgar circulaba su clítoris fuertemente.

—Ahhh, por favor —me rogó

—Espera un poco Rose —le dije disminuyendo mi velocidad

Entonces me arrodillé ante ella y hundí mi cara en su sexo, con mis manos me afirmé de sus piernas.

—Mmmm, Bella mas rápido — gimió arqueándose contra mi boca — Así, justo ahi, ahhh, mas por favor.

Con mi lengua hacia círculos en su clítoris y los fui intensificando a medida que sus gemidos subían de tono.

—Ahhh, así, mas rápido! —me gritaba —Me vengo — gimió sensualmente.

De repente me pare, lamiendo mis labios, ella gimió en desacuerdo. Me pare a centímetros de sus labios.

—Mmm, sabes exquisita —le dije mientras mis dedos acariciaban sus pliegues.

—Bella, por favor —me rogó.

—Por favor que? —le pregunte juguetonamente

Metí un dedo entre sus labios para tocar su clítoris superficialmente.

—Mmm, hazme llegar, por favor

Metí tres dedos en su sexo que resbalaron por sus jugos mientras besaba su pálido cuello.

—Ahhh, así Bella, mas rápido —grito arqueándose.

—Mmm, estas tan mojada —le dije gimiendo

Entonces ella dirigió su boca a mis pezones y comenzó a jugar con ellos con su lengua. Una de sus manos bajo por mi cintura y comenzó a acariciar mi sexo por encima de las empapadas bragas.

—Ahhh, tu también cariño —me dijo gimiendo en mi oreja.

Bajo mis bragas que resbalaron por mis piernas y ella comenzó a torturarme tocando mi clítoris.

—Ohhh, eso se siente tan bien — gemí loca con sus caricias.

Entonces su dedo fue hasta mi entrada y esparció mis jugos hasta mi ano donde metió su dedo.

—Ahhh, Rosalie mas rápido —le rogué.

Comenzó a bombear un dedo en mi ano y no me dolía pues ya había tenido sexo anal antes, sentí como metió otro dedo mientras su pulgar resbalaba en mi clítoris llevando al cielo. Arquee mi cuerpo hacia sus dedo y me pegue a ella sintiendo esa fricción cuando chocaron nuestros pezones, comencé moverme encima de sus dedos mientras bombeaba mas rápido en su sexo.

—Mmm, Bella me vengo —me dijo uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

—Solo un segundo —susurre encima de sus labios

—No puedo esperar, ahhhh.

Sus dedos bombearon mas rápido mientras peñiscaba mi clítoris y nuestros pezones hacia una exquisita fricción, no lo pude soportar mas.

—Ahhh, Rose vente conmigo —grite descontrolada

—Mmmm si Bella, mas rápido cariño, así ohhh — gimió en mis labios.

Aumente mis movimientos mientras acallaba nuestro gritos con un fogoso beso y sentí como ella se venia empapando mis dedos, segundos después yo hice lo mismo. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre su pecho mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración viendo anonada como a lo lejos aparecían en el cielo... fuegos artificiales?

—Rose, es-so fu-ue... —le empecé a decir con dificultad.

—Sublime —termino la oración con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios que antes eran rojos y ahora sonrosados.

—Por cierto Bella, feliz año nuevo —me felicito con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

—Vaya manera de comenzar el nuevo año.

* * *

**Mis niñas preciosas, feliz año nuevo! Mi promesa hacia ustedes es jamas volver a hacer una promesa. Me alegro mucho el día al saber que esta historia ya supero las 1,000 visitas, muchísimas gracias a todas. Este capitulo estaba listo desde hace unos días pero no me convencía mucho el lemmon así que lo cambié una y otra ves, que les pareció como comenzaron este nuevo año Rose y Bella? 1313 jeje. En fin, les deseo lo mejor junto a su familia y amigos cercanos. Me despido con un abrazo psicológico ENORME.**


End file.
